1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus comprising the liquid crystal display device, and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display device having an excellent contrast and to an electronic apparatus comprising the liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, liquid crystal display devices comprising a first substrate having first wiring patterns, a second substrate having second wiring patterns, a sealant arranged along peripheries of the first and second substrates to adhere the first and second substrates, and a liquid crystal material interposed between the first and second substrates have been widely used.
Specifically, in such widely used liquid crystal display devices, a plurality of pixels formed at a region where the first wiring patterns formed on the first substrate serving as one substrate and the second wiring patterns formed on the second substrate serving as the other substrate intersect perpendicularly are arranged in a dot matrix, and light transmitted through the liquid crystal material of the pixels is demodulated by turning on and off a voltage applied to the pixels so that images such as characters are displayed by using a polarization plate.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 21, a so-called multiple gaps liquid crystal display device 700 has been proposed to realize a superior color display with suitable retardation in both reflection and transmission modes (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-248221). More specifically, the liquid crystal display device 700 has multiple gaps, and is configured such that the surface of a liquid crystal layer 730 in the region corresponding to a light reflecting portion 712 of a transflective layer protrudes more than a surface of a liquid crystal layer 730 in the region corresponding to a light transmitting portion 717 of the transflective layer.
However, the liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-248221 does not take into account the position of a step caused by the multiple gaps formed to adjust the retardation and the position of gaps between the first wiring patterns or between the second wiring patterns. Moreover, due to the misalignment, the steps are formed even in the middle of the wiring patterns such that an alignment defects in the pixels is readily noticeable, and the contrast becomes low.
Specifically, as schematically indicated by FIG. 6(b), the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device has a problem in that an area in which the alignment defects is noticeable in the pixel is relatively large.